


Data Collection 2: They Actually Get To Finish

by Nightwoofking



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A dick under the christmas tree, Android Aphrodisiac, F/M, It's a continuation of a great story, Let them be androids you cowards, This was a gift smut, like surprise, they do the do, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: 2B and 9S steal a certain device, from a certain android, that has certain effects on their android bodies. What else would work as an Aphrodisiac. This is a continuation of Data Collection by Kiloueka, it was a gift for them.





	Data Collection 2: They Actually Get To Finish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiloueka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/gifts).



9S, had done a lot of things in his past that he wasn’t proud of, some of the list included getting killed by a wild boar, tripping over his own feet and landing face first in front of the commander, and started to bawl from 2B calling him ‘Nines.’

But this has got to take the cake. They were currently hiding out in one of the desert buildings to try and steal an item from a particular resistance member. This item had given them trouble the last time it was used on them, mainly because they hadn’t been aware of it being effect. But now that they knew what to expect, they were actually seeking out the effects of said device. Honestly this was probably going to be something he doesn’t regret if everything worked out fine.

“I’ll distract her while you grab it.” 2B ordered in a low whisper as they peeked around the corner at Jackass, who was currently rummaging through a box of what looked to be explosives. 9S peaked out from under her and tried to figure out how they were going to pull this off.

“Why do I have to grab it?” He questioned and could feel her eyes on him, even through the dark blindfold. 2B was more than capable of sneaking in, why was he in charge of stealing it?

“Because you’re smaller and quieter. Battle androids aren’t made for stealth missions.” She explained and he had a sinking suspicion that she just didn’t want to be caught with a device specifically made as an android aphrodisiac. 9S didn’t saying anything else and just nodded in agreement. He could always hack Jackass to forget that he was ever there. Speaking of Jackass, she turned away from the box she was looking through and 9S could very clearly see the multi-colored device sticking out of it. 

“2B, there it is.” He pointed out to her and she understood this was their chance. She walked out from their hiding place as casually as she could, her face remaining stoic as always. Seeing how well she was doing was making him more content with the roles they had been given, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to act normal knowing they were about to essentially rob Jackass. 

He watched as 2B talked to the resistance member for a moment before they walked over to the entrance that Jackass had blown up weeks ago. 9S jumped at the opportunity and bolted towards the box. He quickly snatched the device out of the container and ran back as quickly as his legs could take him. He was so glad he had muted his pod, or else he’d be getting multiple warning messages about his rapidly beating heart.

9S looked up from where he was staring at the ground and saw 2B walking towards him with a small smile playing on her lips. Just seeing that small quirk of her lips soothed his frazzled nerves.

“Were you able to retrieve the device?” She asked and he brought it out from behind him to show her with a grin. 2B nodded and he placed it into his backpack for safe keeping. While they were heading back to the resistance camp, the same grungy android was humming to herself and thinking, ‘Didn’t they know that black stood out in the desert?’

2B felt antsy at getting back to a place where they could be alone and uninterrupted. She kept glancing back at 9S, thankful he couldn’t see her eyes as she stared at him. Last time they had attempted to have sex, they had barely started when it came to an abrupt and frustrating end. This time, she was planning on finishing what they started or she was going to have to take her frustrations out on more unsuspecting machines.

They arrived back at the camp and 2B quickly let Anemone know that they were going to be occupied for a while, so they would need someone else to run errands for her. The leader didn’t ask, but she did seem disappointed to be without some of their best runners even if only for a few hours. 9S closed the door behind them as their entered their room, he gently dropped his bag to the floor and leaned against the wall for a moment. She took the moment to order their pods into standby mode, to prevent them from interrupting them. She kept her eyes trained on him and waited for him to make a move. 

But maybe her model wasn’t built with much patience, “9S.” She called out and he approached her slowly, a blush evident on his cheeks. Her gloved hand came up and caressed his cheek softly, “Do you not want to do this anymore?” She asked referring to his hesitation. Almost instantly his hands came up as if to physically wave away her worries as he tried to reassure her.

“Of course I still want to! I just feel kinda odd since we’re using it on purpose.” He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about using the device again, even before 2B has suggested it. He didn’t know why is was so nerve wracking. Maybe it had to do with the of information they had on the cube. Or maybe he was always this nervous and 2B would make him forget all about his anxiety. Or maybe it was both. She stood there practically exuding confidence in every slight movement and how she held herself. He wanted to know how he could get to that point, it could just be his model type. But the longer he stared at her, the more he knew it was both.

2B saw the tension in his body, the was he twitched in anticipation. Was this really that big of a difference from what they normally did? She understood how he felt and decided that it be better to ease them into this. If he wasn’t into it, then they wouldn’t do it. Simple as that.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked slowly and 9S already felt that if he had a heart, it’d be aching. He eagerly nodded and soon she placed their mouths together in a gentle kiss. 9S enjoyed the softness of her lips and sighed happily into her mouth. His own hands came up and gripped her waist, bringing them closer together. 

Their lips slowly slid over one another is as 2B felt the urge for more grow inside of her. Her teeth came into play as she nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp softly. 9S returned the gesture and she felt a jolt run through her in response. His kisses were just too good for her. She was getting lost his lips before she could remember what they had originally planned. She reluctantly pulled away, much to both of their displeasure, and looked at him.

“We should remove our clothes before we use the device, last time you almost ripped my clothes.” She pointed out, causing him to flush. Had he really been that eager?

“Well you actually did rip my jacket! And I lost one of my socks thanks to you.” She couldn’t help but smile at that. Her hand went behind his head and justly undid the knot holding his blindfold in place. It fluttered softly to the ground and his blue eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to being without it.

“Let me make it up to you then.” She whispered softly and he stared at her in awe. He nodded before hesitantly reach out to her blindfold. It slowly slid down her face and fell into a pile with his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she leaned forward and brought their lips together again. 

Her hands eagerly reached out and undid his jacket, which was quickly pushed out of the way in favor of her running her hands over the tight undershirt he wore. 9S shivered against her hands and brought his hand to the tie holding up her skirt. It gave way under his fingers and soon she was without her skirt. He couldn’t help himself as he brushed his hand against her thigh, the leather being an interesting texture on her skin.

She raked her fingertips lightly over his stomach and touched the top of his shorts. She pulled away for a moment to ask for his permission but he just nodded before he grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together again. It was her turn to moan softly into the kiss. She was too weak for his lips against hers.

She made quick work of his pants as they fell to the ground with a soft thud. She bit his lip as he moved to pull off her shirt. They begrudgingly had to pull away from each other to remove it completely. They stood there with inches between each and tried to catch their breaths. 

“Should we get the device ready?” He asked after he had calmed down slightly. 2B nodded and looked over to where his bag laid on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, before handing it to him. 9S silently thanked her and went over to one of the beds in the room. He sat down on it and removed his boots before continuing. She followed his example and removed her thigh high leather boots, pushing them out of the way. He took off one of his gloves and she had an idea for the other one.

She caught his hand by the wrist and brought his fingers to her mouth, where she proceeded to bite down on the leather and slowly pull it away from his hand. His eyes stayed trained on her mouth as she let go of his hand and removed the glove from her mouth. He stared at her for a moment longer, his eyes showing his desire, before reaching into his pack and pulling out the device. It was a cube around the same size as their black boxes, maybe a bit larger, and sticking out of every face were multiple wires of differing sizes and colors. He turned it around in his now bare hands, wondering how exactly it worked.

“I’m not sure how to turn it on.” He confessed after she looked at him expectantly. She hummed in thought as she tried to think of a solution.

“Can you hack it?” He immediately attempted the hack the small device, but to no avail. Why hadn’t they thought of this sooner? It probably would’ve been a good idea to watch Jackass turn it on before taking it, but her using it on herself seemed unlikely. 

“Doesn’t look like it. How do you think Jackass would activate it?” His own thoughts immediately went to some sort of explosive being strapped to it and he was beginning to formulate how to contain a small explosion within the room without destroying everything. Maybe he could reactivate their pods to create a barrier for a moment...

2B however, took the cube from his hand and looked at it with squinted eyes. She removed her long gloves and ran her exposed fingers lightly over the edges. Before she slammed it against the wall, hard enough to leave an imprint in the wall. 

“D-don’t break it!” He cried out, afraid of what the device could do when it went haywire. However, instead of shattering like he was afraid it would, the box hummed to life. It grew warm in her hand and seemed to spread down her arm.

They gasped in unison as the devices effects happened almost instantaneously. The raw heat that spread through their bodies almost felt like they had been set ablaze. A tingling sensation shot down every nerve from the base of his spine down to his fingertips as he stared at 2B with a growing sense of pure want coursing through him. His shorts had grown uncomfortable with his need. He reached out to her and she met him halfway, their teeth clicked together in their impatience but neither cared at the moment. She growled against his mouth and pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to lay down on the bed. The cube fell to the ground, forgotten. There were more pressing matters to attend to, like 2B’s unfairly soft lips.

She crawled over him and straddled his hips, with her legs on either side of him. The bed sank beneath their combined weight. She gently ran her finger nails over the spandex cut outs by his ribs. The sensation tickled 9S and he tensed slightly to resist the urge to squirm. 2B touched the bottom edge of his shirt and slid her fingers underneath, feeling the soft skin of his stomach. His moan vibrated against her lips and only further developed the warmth building inside of her. His fingers clawed at her thighs, raking down what exposed skin he could get to. She hadn’t even done much but he was already putty in her hands.

2B pushed his shirt up to his neck and was tempted to just rip it off of him when they were forced to separate. But seeing his expression was worth it. His lips were kissed pink and slightly parted as he sucked in more air. His eyes were half lidded and hazy with desire. His cheeks were dusted with red and so was the edges of his collar and now exposed chest. Her tongue ran over her lip as she hungrily took him in. God he looked like delectable. And she was more than ready to sink her teeth in.

“2B.” He whined when she didn’t move to touch him right away. 9S tried to sit up to touch her, but she used the opportunity to peel the spandex over his head. She threw it off to the side as soon as she could. He shivered as the cool air touched his heated skin, but her smirk made him feel all the warmer. She dropped her weight into his lap and he bit his lip to stop from groaning out loudly. 2B found it endearing, and wanted nothing more than to make him scream her name. His fingers found themselves sliding under those satin stockings that had drove him crazy on more than one occasion.

She planted her palms against his thin chest to help support her weight before she shifted her hips. Her hips rolled against his and she purred at the wave of pleasure that rolled over her. 2B knew this wasn’t enough to satisfy her growing need for the scanner, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying it profusely. 

9S threw his head back and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his mouth. Why did it feel so good already? She moved with a controlled finesse that remind him of a dancer he had read about in an old world file. Her soft moans seemed to vibrate through his whole body, making him tingle all over.

He sat up once again and buried his face in her neck, taking in the soft scent that was undeniably 2B. His hands travelled to the small of her back and rubbed the strong muscles that lie there. 2B never stopped moving, desperate for any sort of relief. She sighed as her own hands came up and lowered her leotard to her stomach. 9S didn’t hesitate to open his mouth against her shoulder and scrape his teeth against her soft skin. She cupped the back of his neck and held him tightly, needing something to ground herself. She felt like she could lose herself any second now. Her finger wove into his hair and tugged roughly on the silvery locks. 

He bit her maybe a bit too hard in response, causing a bruise to bloom near her collarbone. But the slight pain only served to fuel her battler instincts and she could feel her black box thrumming inside of her chest. But at the sound of her gasp, he pulled away and looked up at her in worry. Shit, he wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Did that hurt you?” While unnecessary, the concern was appreciated. Her response came in the form of her grinding down harder against him, making him lose his train of thought. Not that he was thinking much to begin with. His kisses returned to her shoulder and trailed down to her chest, leaving marks as he went.

2B let him touch her for a few more moments before shoving him back on the bed. He gave her a confused look, not knowing why they would be stopping. The feeling only deepened when she slid off of his lap and her feet touched the floor. But it didn’t last longer than that as she slipped off the rest of her leotard in one smooth motion. 9S’s mouth hung open in awe of her fully exposed splendor. His eyes wandered over her perfectly sculpted frame, every inch of her pure, soft ivory that he had the urge to touch. He would never be able to get over the sheer view of her. She was beauty in motion.

The bed dipped again under her added weight as she climbed on from the foot of the bed. Her eyes had a predatory look to them and he felt like he was about to be pounced upon. The roll of her muscles as she crawled back over him let him know precisely where his place was. That being underneath her at the moment. And that was exactly where he wanted to be.

2B placed herself in between his sprawled out legs, eyeing him appreciatively as her gaze lowered to his last bit of clothing. The tight shorts were all the tighter with his very apparent arousal showing. Even though she knew they were still under the devices effects, she felt happy knowing that he was being effected just as much as she was. 

“Can I remove these?” She asked and gestured to the only thing keeping them from continuing. Her fingers rubbed small circles along his shins. 9S seemed enraptured by the simple touch, as it took him a moment to reply. But when he did, he eagerly nodded in response. Anything to bring them physically closer would be welcomed.

“Yes please.” He sounded so needy, almost begging for relief against the constraining fabric. There was a part of her that wanted to keep him waiting, if only to hear him plea to her in his soft, husky voice. It stroked her a ego a bit, having this much power over him. The reverence in his eyes and in his touch. He was too good to her sometimes.

She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to his stomach that, despite everything, made him blush. It was more affectionate than lustful. Her hands slid up the expanse of his legs, brushing over his thighs before gripping onto his waistband. Ever so slowly, the shorts traveled back down the path her hands had taken and met the same fate as the rest of their clothes. 

He was happy when she returned to his lap, the weight and warmth of her sliding against him was addictive. She sat back on his thighs, spreading her own to show him what she wanted. 9S knew better than to keep her waiting, his deft fingers found their way between her legs. 2B was so wound up at this point that a simple caress made her moan loudly, surprising them both. It only drove him to touch her more.

Not wanting to be the only one enjoying herself, 2B brought her hand down to his lap and gripped him lightly. His body gave a jolt that went down to his toes. The groan he let out was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She applied more pressure, careful not to hurt him accidently with her preprogrammed grip strength. It wouldn’t be a good thing to break him just before their fun really started.

“You’re sensitive right now.” She observed as her hand moved in a rhythmic pattern. 9S couldn’t reply right away, too focused on trying to pleasure her while trying to ignore his own. Sometimes he felt a bit too selfish with how much she was able to just make him feel, raw unadulterated sensations would overtake him. Similar to how he was feeling at the moment.

“It’s the device.” He choked out as his finger stroked her clit, he could see the way her legs tensed in response. She brought their faces close together, their lips almost touching. Her breath swept over his lips as she spoke. Just a bit closer...

“I know.” Her words were simple but seemed to make his whole body turn to jelly. He pushed forward and kissed her with all the need he had inside of him. It had been filling him this whole time, dripping into the vessel that was his body. Until it reached it limits and bubbled over, leaving him in his actions and words.

“Please 2B. I want you.” He groaned into her mouth, hoping she wouldn’t tease him any further. Luckily for him, she had also reached her limit. 9S resisted the urge to whine when she made him pull his hand away, but he knew what was to come was worth it.

2B forced him to lay on his back again as she aligned themselves with each other. She held him to help her angle her hips easier. He gazed up at her through his blue eyes, taking in everything about her in excruciating detail. Whoever came up with the design needed an award.

“Are you ready?” She asked one last time, hoping he hadn’t changed his mind. Words failed 9S as he couldn’t seem to get his tongue to function. Instead he simply nodded with a smile on his face. And with that, she sunk down onto him.

The suddenness caused them both to gasp loudly, followed by their collective moans. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving up to meet hers, even if he had wanted to. Her body had readily adjusted to him, already having been anticipating what was to come. There was need to wait for her to adjust, the device making her more than prepared. 

She placed her hands on his torso and used the leverage to grind against him. 2B groaned at the sensation of him moving inside of her, but she wanted more. She roughly brought up her hips before slamming them back down, causing the bed to creak in objection. It’d be best to be more careful, the resistance members might get mad if they are one bed down. He groaned her name loudly into the open air and resistance members be damned.

9S couldn’t decided where he wanted to put his hands. The cotton sheets weren’t as satisfying as her skin, but everything about her was tempting him. His hands flitted from one place to another, hoping he could find some sense of rationality as his mind went blank. She was filling his mind, seeping into every crack and crevice. 

Her body was aching all over, searching for relief in the form of 9S. She brought her hips down harder and faster, arching her back as a new wave of heat washed over her. The way he roughly thrusted back into her made her toes curl, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more of this, more of him.

“9S.” She called out to him, instantly catching his attention, “Sit up.” Her demand was met with him swiftly doing as he was told. She kissed him aggressively, her tongue delving into his mouth to explore. The taste of his lips made her fingertips tingle in desire. She stopped bouncing for a bit and rolled her hips against him. 

The action made her feel good in a new and different way, a whole new set of sensations discovered. A growl left her throat and she could feel how his hips jerked subconsciously in response. The give and take of their bodies moving in sync together made sure that whatever pleasure one felt, the other felt tenfold. It led to an endless buzzing running over her skin. This was more intense than how it usually was, but it was still so good.

He felt himself getting closer to the end of this. The relief he needed was just at his fingertips and he was fighting with himself on whether to reach out for it or push it away. He was desperate to purge the inferno coursing through his veins but felt more than content with smoldering with her for the rest of his life.

His thrusts grew more out of rhythm as he approached his peak and 2B took notice of it. She too was getting closer, being pushed along by his breathy moans and gasps against her throat. Their movements grew frantic as they chased their release, she half expected the bed to collapse under them. And maybe she wanted it to at this point, just to have physical reminder.

9S felt like he was running out of coolant, his body was so hot, almost burning, and he didn’t know what to do to help. Internal warnings were going off in his mind but they quickly became static, background noise to 2B’s moans. He knew was overheating at this point, his higher thinking functions began to fail him and he could barely formulate a coherent thought. A jumble of feelings and thoughts passed through his mind.

Ẃ̶̨͙̟͚̏͠a̶̘̩͗̑͋n̸̨̝͉̙̆̓͗̆t̵̜̲͎̯̂

As she clung to to him and bounced up and down with a more reverent pace. Her face revealing how much she was enjoying this. 2B was getting lost in every sensation that 9S was giving her. His desperation was bleeding into his actions with each time he jerked his hips up faster and faster yet. It was a good thing they were androids, or someone might get hurt.

But a little pain wasn’t bad. His nails and teeth dug into her skin, creating a mind numbing mixture of pain with pleasure. She wouldn’t be shocked if his fingers had left bruises from how hard he was grasping her. But she also wouldn’t be surprised if she had done the same to him. Somewhere along the line, being gentle and careful had totally slipped her mind. But he didn’t seem to mind.

His breathing came out if short huffs against the skin of her neck and shoulder. His sounds vibrating deep within her, causing her more and more pleasant feelings. She could practically feel it in her metal skeleton with how far he was affecting her. Her head turned more to the side and she buried her nose in his soft, silvery locks. They tickled her nose and she almost had to resist the urge to sneeze.

She picked up on the light fragrance that followed him no matter what. It stayed in his clothes, in the items he collected, and carried over through each new body. Don’t think about that. Don’t think about anything. Thinking isn’t necessary when they’re together, her hand pressing his face firmly against her neck. He bit her again and suddenly thinking wasn’t even an option anymore.

D̸̆̒̊͜è̵͖̦͕͖̂̓͂s̵̰̪̣͓̾i̵̦͔̠̹͝r̶̢̻̩͖̚e̴͙̅͊̋

His arms tightened around her waist and he thrusted harder inside of her. He groaned as she tightened around him, she was becoming almost unbearably tight. The edges of his visual sensors stuttered in blocky pixels, the colors shifting rapidly. He was having a hard time seeing straight as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder.

He wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but was too far gone to care at this point. His concerns lied with how much further he could drive them up the wall. His focus was solely on her, his body was already ahead of his mind. 2B, why does it feel like there's fire inside his chest? Why does it burn brightest when he’s around her?

His ability to think had finally given out on him. He lived wholly in his body now, his mind empty with anything that wasn’t 2B and the urge to thrust even harder inside of her.

H̵̟͓̘̀̅͋ͅṷ̵̖̋͆͠n̵̘̂͠ģ̷̠̙̗͒͑̕ē̵̯͔̣̄r̷̳͇͘

She leaned forward to kiss him, her taste flooding his mouth as she ran her tongue over his. He sucked on the small muscle and heard her growl against him. He bit down on her bottom lip and gasped when she scratched down his back in retaliation. It was going to leave marks and it filled her with a new of satisfaction knowing that they both made their marks on each other.

She felt guilty for the possessive urges that overtook her at times. She had no claim on him, he was his own person with his own wants and desires. Which just happened to be her at the moment. So maybe that’s why she gave into those urges this time. She started calling him hers in her mind. Her partner. Her 9S. Her Nines

A̴̼͐͘f̵̞̺̑̄̾f̶̮̜̬̹͊͊̆͑ḕ̶̢̯̥̤̃̄c̵̛̜͊͠t̸͖̀͌́͠i̵̢̠̟͗̌͗o̶̝̻͝ǹ̴̖͍̈́

Everything was building, the pressure inside of him, the heat, the intensity of it all. He was right on the edge, the only him stopping him was that he didn’t want it to end. His body trembled at the intense mix of feelings. What was going to happen? Her lips parted to form his name. But not just his designation, but the precious nickname he craved to hear fall from her lips all this time.

“Nines. I’m going to-“

L̷̖̩̦̓́͑̏ǒ̵̩͙̰͐v̸̗̇e̵̜͙͂̏͝

̵͖̼̟͑̐̆͝L̴͓̘̿̉̚ö̴̦̦̜́v̵̬̿̄̍e̵̤͖̘͝͝ ̵͈̯̮̜͑̏̄Ḽ̶̮̪͑̀o̶̗̯̅̄v̴̲̭͖̞͗ē̶̹ ̷̦̜͓͊̍͘Ḷ̸̘̊̀̎̆ơ̵͕̓̏́v̶̢̰͓̬͛͝e̶̡͔̥̔

̵̪̩̜͋L̸̪͇̹̓̓́̕ỏ̸̟̔͝v̵͎̯͓͆͐e̶̯̭̥̎̔̀͠ͅ ̶͔̜͝L̷̟̩͓̔̈́̚͝ȍ̵͔̱̺́̅͗v̷̨̒̌́͌ė̵̪̩ ̵͔͇͇̍̎L̶͖̦̋̒̄͒o̵̭̓̚v̵̲̱͋͋e̸̤͖̐̀͠ ̵̧̡̙̖͘L̸͉̇͆̓͜ọ̴̈̈v̵͙͙̯̩̈́e̴̖͆͛͐̚͜ ̶̹͈͕̜̌͝Ĺ̸͜ȯ̶̜̐̅̉ṿ̵̛̙̯͠ē̷̱

He hadn’t realized he had been calling out her name over and over again like a chant. He only caught the tail of end of his breathless gasps of her name in reverence as he came down from his own high. He blacked out for a few moments, his circuits failing him.

9S’s eyes flickered open, he wasn’t sure when they had closed, and he blinked rapidly to try and focus his blurry vision. His eyes switched back and forth between being able to see into his intermechnisms and the stormy blue they were meant to look like. He found himself laying on his side, held in 2B strong arms. 

She looked serene in the moment, her eyes shut and her breathing growing lighter and more even with each exhale. He watched her through his eyelids that were getting heavier by the second. He would have dozed off, content to rest pressed against her, but he was hit with a wave of physical discomfort.

“The device!” He cried out and jumped off of the bed to hit the device again. He kicked it as hard as he could and it ended up being launched into the wall, where one of the corners stuck into the concrete. Luckily the cube’s humming stopped and he sighed in relief as his body began to calm down on its own.

He stood for a moment, his shoulders slouching as the exhaustion from their actions caught up with him. He jolted when he heard a soft noise behind him. Turning his head, he found 2B laughing quietly on the bed. Her head tilted back as realized the absurdity of what he had just done. His chest burned and he approached her with a smile.

9S carefully laid down beside her, needing to lay on his side to be able to fit on the small bed. The air felt much cooler now that he wasn’t burning alive, causing him to reach for the blanket. He pulled it over their bodies and looked over at 2B, who was staring back at him.

“Thank you.” He murmured after a moment, feeling like he should say that. She reached out to him, her palm making contact with his cheek as she scooted closer. He couldn’t help but get closer as well, it was like a magnetic force pulling him towards her.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Her voice was soft and laced with sleepiness. Her eyes slid shut and she touched their foreheads together. “I think we should do this again.” 9S felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Y-yeah!” He stuttered and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers came up to his shoulders. Silence enveloped them and he felt himself start to doze off, content in her arms. Right before he powered down, the last thing he heard was her voice echo in his mind.

“Let’s forget about the device next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jackass looked over the data she had gathered from the devices built in microphone and camera, happy with the data, but disappointed that it was a one time thing. Maybe she could whip up something else that they wouldn’t expect. She would just need to gather a few parts...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this buddy


End file.
